


The Ghost Girl. *Danny Phantom/Fenton Love Story*

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Ghost Girl - Freeform, Halfa, Vlad Master's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Vlad Masters had a daughter? What if she was also half ghost? Meet Emilie Masters daughter of Vlad Masters and half ghost girl. After being changed into a Halfa Emilie is trained by her father. What will happen when she meets the famous ghost boy? You will have to read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Emilie (Emily) Masters Aka. Emilie Plasmius  
Nicknames:  Emmie, Em or Elie (but very few can call her this)  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'0”  
Family-  
Father: Vlad Masters Aka. Vlad Plasmius   
Mother: Unknown to her  
Looks: Emilie has long hair as dark as night and one eye (left) as blue as the summer sky and the other (right) is a deep forest green (Ignore the gray eyes in the picture). When she is in her ghost form her hair is as white as new snow and her eyes are the opposite colors (right blue and left green).  
Personality: Emilie is quiet and shy when she is around new people, or feels uncomfortable. But her few close friends know her as very loud and outgoing. The only time she is not shy around new people is when she or someone she knows is being bullied. When she was younger she was bullied a lot (because of her eye color) so now it is a hot button that makes her very upset. Her father says that she gets her sassiness from her mother, but she thinks it comes from both of them (even tho she has never met her mother). In her ghost form she is more confident and always ready to defend the world be it ghost or human.  
Back Story: Emilie was very young when she was left in the care of her father. Her mother was “not able to take care of her and wanted a better life for her.” So when she was one she was left in the care of her father who did not even know she excited. She grew up like any other girl her age, who happened to be a billionaires daughter. She did not know anything about the ghost world until she was thirteen. One night she was coming home late, after a foot ball game and could not find her dad. After wondering around she checked his lab, that she was not allowed to enter. When she went in she saw a strange hole in the wall wall. Wanting to know what it was she walked over looking in she took a few steps forward and then reached out to steady her self, hitting a button as she did so. Right as she hit the button there was a bright green flash. When she woke up she was on her bed, her dad was sitting by the side in her desk chair staring out the window. When Emilie shifted on the bed he looked down at her with a look of concern, disappointment and pride? Not sure what to say she looked down and saw that her clothes had [changed color](http://www.polyvore.com/female_danny_phantom_outfit/set?id=134648148). Looking up she stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her hair was now snow white and her eyes had changed color as well. Before she could say anything Vlad spoke up and asked “What have I told you about entering my lab? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I walked in to find you passed out like this.” She looked down and said softly “I am really sorry daddy..... I got home late form the game and could not find you. I am really sorry...” Tears started to fall from her eyes because she felt bad not only for making him worry , but also for breaking the rule about not going into the lab. She heard him sigh and then felt the bed shift as she was pulled into a tight hug. After a bit he told her how to change back to her normal self and then how he was also half ghost. Once he was done telling her about being a ghost he said he would teach her all the things he had learned over the years.   
A Few More Facts: Emilie is a cheerleader at her high school, but unlike most cheerleaders she is not mean to the “unpopular kids”. She hates boys who are super pushy and oh how can I put this lightly....total ass holes. All tho she knows about the ghost zone and all of the ghost who live there they have no idea of her existence. The reason being Vlad has never allowed her to go to the ghost zone or any other ghost to know about her. She is unaware that her dad uses his powers for evil because he keeps it a secret from her.


	2. Someone Like Me?

 

-The Master's Manor- 

Emilie's Pov-

I was laying in my room staring at the sealing waiting for the Fenton family to arrive, they where coming here for the college reunion that my dad was holding. And apparently they where going to be saying with us as well Lets just say that I was not very excited about this little event. I have had my powers for about four months now and for the most part I can control them, but sometimes I still slip up. I still shift when I use to much power and I also still have this wired blueish mist that happens to come out of my mouth when I am near a ghost. I also still phase through thing  every now and then when I am not paying attention. When these things happen my dad gets kind of upset and makes me practice more saying that it the only way to shop this from happening. I sat up and looked out the window and saw a giant RV pulling up the drive way.  
I sighed and then hoped up and walked down starers knowing that my dad would want me to be down there to great the family. As  I made it down the stares I heard my dad say “Jack... And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier my dear. Please, please do come in.” I sighed one last time and then walked over to where they where standing. I heard a muffled “Helloooo?” form the other side of the door, but before I could open door my dad pulled me to his side and said “Maddie I would like you to met my daughter Emilie.” I smiled and waved at her, but then looked over at a girl who looked a little older then me as she said “What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you can afford an interior designer.” I giggled and thought  “Trust me I have tried many times.” Before I could voice my thoughts tho the boy I think about my age said “Hello Jazz? Football helmets, jerseys, cheese-heads. He's a Packers fanatic.” I smiled he hit the nail on the head! I heard the same voice from before say again “Hello!” I was about to walk over to the door, but dad still had his arm around me holding me in place. Jazz spoke up again and asked “I don't get it.. you have a billion dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why not just buy the team?” Oh great here we go again.  
I ducked out from under his arm and walked over to where the other two teens where standing. Dad looked at them and said very irritated “Because the Packers are owned by the  city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!” As he said this I mimicked him making the boy chuckle a little. I was smiling a little as I heard him start again in a calmer voice looking at Maddie “That's one of two things my wealth has not yet (he chuckled creepily), been able to acquire...” I looked over shocked as I heard the boy say “Is your dad hitting on our mom...?” I shook my head and said “I have no idea...” Jazz looked over at him and said “As long as you have a working toilet and mom says 'no', who really cares?” After that she walked off, but the boy and I where still standing there watching my dad stare at him mom. She smiled and uncomfortably said “I should go and let Jack in....” I let out the breath I did not know I was holding in. As the boy moved over to one of the football that was autographed by one of the players. I started to walk away I head the same voice from before yell “Heads up V-man!” I turned just in time to see my father to the ground by a man in an orange jump suite. He was now holding the football and saying “Hah! I see that you still have the old moves.” Dad stood up and took the ball back saying “Give me that. And I never HAD any “old moves”! All those years in that hospital robbed me of all that!” He never really talked about being in the hospital all those years ago, but that was when he met my mom and got his powers.  
I looked down knowing he was really mad and I knew that the Fenton's where surprised at his outburst. I walked over to where he was and smiled a little at him. He let out a long sight and then said “Yes... well It gave me time to chart out a course for my life. Make some decisions that helped make me very wealthy, very quick. And it never would've happened without you, Jack. Oh and how could I forget I also got my wonderful daughter as well.” He smiled down at me as he hugged me slightly. I looked over at the Fenton's again as Maddie said “Uh, yeah......maybe we should go?” I looked down they aren’t that bad I don’t want them to leave... Dad started to freak out trying to get them to stay saying that it only made sense. I heard Jazz fake a sneeze to cover her saying “Let's stay here!” I smiled at her as the boy said “Smooth.” I giggled again as my dad said “You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost is said to haunt these very halls....” I looked up after hearing a slight laugh and saw none other than the King smiling down with a figure over his lips as he winked and flouted away. He was always hanging around and sometimes even talked to me, but not often. I smiled and looked  back as Jack ran out to get there bags from the RV. This should be......interesting to say the least.  
-Latter that Night-

Emilie's Pov-

I was just falling asleep that night when I heard a nose out side my room. A blueish mist came out of my mouth. I looked around and saw nothing so I knew it was not the King. I poked my head out of my door and saw dad fighting a boy with white hair and dad? They where both fighting, but dad was not even trying I changed and went invisible so that they would not see me as I stood there I heard the ghost boy who was sitting on the floor with a crack on the wall above him. I head him say well rubbing his head “Whoa. Fast.. alright better stop fooling around.” He shot out up into the air and went to attach again, but dad grabbed his throat before he could land a hit and tossed him into the ground. I cored my mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape. I had spared with dad as training, but he never fought like this.   
As I stood there he said “My vultures were supposed to bring that big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right?” I looked over at the boy who I had heard so much about, but I have never met. He looked up confused as he asked “You know me?” I smiled and nodded, but did not say anything not wanting to be caught. I fallowed them as dad back into the library making sure that I stayed out of sight even though I was still invisible. When I got in I heard Danny Phantom say “I don't want to fight you!” I could not help, but giggle at least he was not super stupid. I covered my mouth right after tho know that if I was not careful dad would hear me. It may be to late tho cause I think he did hear me. He shot Phantom with a ray that sent him into the book shelf I wanted to help him so bad, but I was afraid that if I showed my self dad would be mad. The ghost boy shot back and yelled “Get away!”  To no surprise dad blocked the beam with a shield. The ghost boy kept shooting, but all of them where blocked lazily like it was nothing to him with it wasn't.   
I stood there shocked as I watched dad multiply himself the ghost boy sat there shocked as he stuttered out “No I can't! How are you doing all this?!” I shook my head cause I know he is showing off and trying to make the boy feel bad. All four dads said “Years of practice. Which you unfortunately, have no time for...” As he said all four shot at Danny with a plasma ray. He fell to the floor yelling in pain after that he was shot again then dad started to beat the snot out of him. I phased out of the room and into the hall not wanting to see this anymore. I could still hear the fighting and it was starting to get to me. As I was about to leave Danny came flying through the door and landed on his back. I ran over to see if he was okay right as dad came into the hall. He looked down at me and I could tell he was upset. Before he could say anything there was a blue flash and laying on the floor was not Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton. I gasped as dad looked at him and said “The ghost boy is jacks son? Well isn't that interesting.” I stared at the boy shocked as dad shifted then looked down at me. I looked up then down as I said “I am sorry I heard a noise then I saw you and Danny fighting....I I am really sorry dad.” He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.  
I yelped at the pain in my arm, but that did not make him stop. I looked up at him and said “Daddy that hurts please stop. I am sorry...” He loosened his grip a little and then said “I will deal with you latter go to your room right now...” I nodded slowly and started to walk to my room. Once I got to my room I sat down on my bed not wanting to get into trouble. I heard the door open and looked up seeing it was my dad I looked down again. He walked over and said surprisingly clam “Now you see why I have kept all of this from you. I did not want you to get hurt like that boy. There are bad ghost out there who will hurt you. I am sorry if I hurt you or scared you, but as I sad to you I want to keep you safe.” I nodded, but still did not look up something felt wrong about what he was saying. He pulled me into a hug and then said “Don't say a word of this to Danny, okay? I don't think he wants anyone to know about his secret.” I nodded again and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead before he said “Good night sweetheart, sleep well.” I smiled a little and said “Good night daddy.” After that I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.  
-The Next Nigh Before The Party- 

Emilie's Pov-

I stood in my room staring at my reflection ([What she has on/hair, but hair is black](http://www.polyvore.com/fancy_outfit/set?id=139970058)) when I head a knock on my door. I called over saying it was open and turned when I saw Danny in the mirror. I smiled at him and said “Well don't you clean up nice.” He chuckled then smiled back saying “I could say the same about you.” I blushed looking down as he said “Um your dad wanted me to come and get you because the party is about to start.” I looked up and nodded saying “Okay well lets go.” I walked over grabbing Danny's hand as I walked out to pull him with me. As we walked I dropped his hand he stopped me as we passed the movie room to poke his head in. I fallowed and saw Jazz sitting there watching the old foot ball clips dad always played.   
Danny asked if she was coming and she said “What and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new-wave music? I think I’ll pass. Did you know the Packers won the first Super Bowl?” I laughed and then nodded saying  “Okay well have fun up here and yeah my dad wont let me forget.” Danny shrugged and we walked away leaving her there. Danny, his parents and I all walked into the room where the party was. Both Danny and I could care less what was going on here, but Jack was really excited to see one of his old friends. I knew the woman cause she had interview my dad it was Harriet Chin. I felt kind of bad for her as Jack told us that her name in college was Harry. Maddie looked over at her and said “I am really sorry, Harriet.” She looked over at her and said “You married him sweetie you should be.” I looked at her and shook my head that was a little harsh. Before Maddie could say anything Jack dragged her away to dance.  
Danny sighed and I laughed they looked so happy together. I looked down thinking that maybe that could have been my parents if my mom hand not left me here... I was pulled out of my thought as Danny pulled me to sit down at a table a little ways away. We had been sitting there for a bit watching everyone dance if you can call it that. That was when my dad walked over to us smiling. I looked up as  I heard him say “Well son I am glade to see your looking better. And that you two are getting along so well. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor.” I smiled along with Danny as he said “Oh sure, Mr. Masters! But call me Danny 'Son' is what my dad calls me.” He smiled at us and said “Oh yes, of course. Now could you go to my lab, Elie will you show you show him? There's a present for your father in there that I would like you yo bring down.” I nodded and stood up with Danny as he said “Okay.” I walked ahead as he fallowed behind me. 

I was walking around a corner when I told Danny “It's wired he normally won't let anyone in to his lab. But it's not like he hides it I mean it's the second door on the right upstairs.” I walked a little ahead thinking he was still right behind me when I was grabbed and pulled into a room off to the side. I heard Danny call my name, but my mouth was covered by a hand so I could not say anything. Danny walked by still going to the lab as I turned and saw the Dairy King. He smiled at me and said “I don't want you getting hurt. So what ever you do don't go into the lab alright?” I looked at him confused then said “Sorry, but if that's whats going on I have to help Danny.” He nodded his head then disappeared. I walked out and made sure no one was around before I shifted. I then flew into the lab to see Danny fighting ghost in a metal suit.  
As soon as I got in there the ghost trapped Danny in cube thing. I gasped and was soon pined to a wall with some kind of goo. I looked over and saw both ghost looking at me shocked. I broke free of the goo only to be trapped in a electric net. I yelped in pain as the ghost walked over and said “Well I just found another rare find. Who might you be dear?”  glared at him before breaking free saying “I don’t think I need to tell you that.” He smirked then hit me upside the head I felt really dizzy then everything went black.

Danny's Pov-

I saw the girl come in and get shot with that sticky goo. I did think she was going to fight back, but she did. She got trapped in a net like I did, but she did not break out like me. Skulker walked over and started talking to her then out no where he hit her in the head causing her to black out. What  I did not expect was for a white light to flash and Emilie to be sitting there passed out cold. I looked down at her shocked as I was shocked again by the box. Skulker walked over laughing and held a glowing blade my neck. 

Emilie's Pov-

Why did my head hurt so bad. I tried to sit up but felt something holding me down. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the ghost in a metal suit with a knife to the human Danny’s neck. Before I could say anything my dad walked in and yelled “ENOUGH! I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done here.” I looked around confused so dad knew this guy?! It seems he did not see me because he walked over to Danny after Skulker flew off. Danny was freaking out about the ghost saying he did not understand. Dad looked down at him and said “Of course not! You're, what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!” Danny looked at him confused as he asked “Second?” I gasped as he shifted into his ghost form. He looked down at me and smiled slightly “Hello sweetheart. I am sorry you got all rapped up in this. But I I can't have you interfering with this.” I looked at him shocked as Danny tried to shift, but he couldn’t. He looked really confused as he said “Why can't I go ghost?!” Dad laughed and said “How hilarious you have a battle cry. Well I have this.” He patted the box Danny was in.  
I tried to break the net, but I was to weak after being shocked and passing out. Dad explained what the box was to Danny as I continued to struggle. I heard Danny say “Let me out of here!” I stopped struggling and listened as dad asked “Why so you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers. Powers that I have had for twenty years.” I started to struggle again as dad showed off his powers he looked down at me and said “Even you have more to learn my dear.” He looked back to Danny and said “I can train you like I have Emilie and all you have to do is renounce your idiot father.” I stared at him is he really saying this? “Dad whats going on why are you acting so wired?” Before he could reply Danny said “Dude you are on seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen!” I shook my head thinking 'What is wrong with him he never acts like this! I know hes a little strange, but come one he is saying he is going to take jack out of the picture!” Before I could say anything he was gone.  
 I looked up at Danny who was struggling to get out of the cube. “That's not going to work you know if dad made it must be foolproof. Also I am sorry that he is do this to you and your dad...” Danny looked down at me and smiled then frowned and said “So your a half ghost was well. How did it happen to you? If you don't mind me asking..” I smiled at him and said “I don't mind and yeah I am. About four months ago I tripped and hit a button causing a portal to turn on with me inside. And you how did this happen to you how is your dad involved?” He smiled and said “Kind of the same a you, but I was trying to make my parents portal work.” I nodded then sighed trying to think of how to get out of here. That's when I heard a familiar voice say “Well gosh golly, it looks like you two could use some help there.” I smiled at the Dairy King as he cut the net around me and Danny looked at him saying aren't you going to suffocate me with Limburger or something like that?” I laughed with the King as he pressed the open button on the box.  
I smiled when Danny looked lost I smiled as the king said “Not all ghost are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone, dontcha know?” I smiled and nodded at him Danny asked if he would help fight dad, but knowing the King like I do he said no. As the dairy king flew off we heard Maddie yell “JACK!” I looked at Danny and then we both flew through the wall see Jack throwing tables and plates we could both tell he was overshadowed by my father. Danny knocked my dad out of Jack and into the library. I flew in after them wanting to help, but not sure what to do. As I flew in I heard him say “Daniel, stop! Think about all that I can show you the doors that I can open for you. You Danny Phantom, my daughter Emilie Plasmius and I Vlad Plasmius! We could rule!” I shook my head as I said “Dad you know I don't want that!” Danny  looked at him and said “Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers and it can't buy me!” Both Danny and I shot cytoplasmic blast at him. He absorbed both and shot back at us I dodged quickly and Danny made a shield to block his attack. I smiled he is a fast learner.  
Before I could shoot another blast Danny said “I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell everyone.” I shook me head that can't happen he might be a little crazy, but I don't want him to get hurt. Dad smiled at him and said “Well you see I will do that as well. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose your self and her as well...” He looked at me and smiled evilly. We heard a horn honk as the RV crashed in with Jack at the wheel. Dad phased his hand through the car and grabbed Maddie out. I heard Jack yell her name. I flew after my dad thinking maybe I could convince him to just let them go, but before I got there he shot me into a wall. I hit my head hard and knew that I was going to shift in-font of them if I did not get out of here. I was able to phase through the wall and into the side room where I turned into a human. I stumbled back into the room as Jack caught Maddie. I smiled and stumbled farther into the room. Maddie caught me before I fell and helped me into the RV. I heard dad start to yell about Jack beating him and smiled it was all over for now. I am not sure what I am going to do after all this.  
-The Next Day-

Emilie's Pov-

I sat on my bed with my bags sitting next to me. I heard my door open and looked up to see my dad standing there smiling slightly. He walked over and asked “Well are you done packing? Your ride will be leaving in a minute.” I nodded and stood up grabbing my bags as I did so. I walked down to the front door not saying a word and neither did dad. I looked up at him once we got to the door. I set my bags down and then hugged him. I know it sounds wired after all he did, but hes my dad...hes the only family I have. He patted my head softly and said “Don't worry I will see you again before you know it. Now don't forget why I am sending you there.” I nodded and said “Because you want me to keep an eye on Danny as well as Mr. Fenton right?” He smiled and nodded saying “Very good Elie...” He kissed my forehead and then helped me out to the car.  
I watched out the window as the house I grew up in faded away, well the car drove off. I must have fallen asleep at some point cause the next thing I knew the driver was shaking my leg to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as he said “Miss Emilie we are here.” I smiled and said “Thank you very much.” He helped me with my bags into my new apartment that I would be staying at for who know how long. It was late so I just took a shower and went to bed. In the morning I was starting a new life in a new school.  
-The Next Morning At Casper High-

Emilie's Pov-

([The outfit she has on unless otherwise said](http://www.polyvore.com/cute_everyday_school_outfit/set?id=139690709)). I walked out of the office looking down at my schedule and the map that was given to me by the lady who worked in there. Sadly being me I bumped into some one right away. I fell back and landed on my butt. I quickly picked all of my papers and stood up saying “I am sooo sorry I was not looking where I was going it was all my fault.” I looked up and saw a guy smiling down at me kind of creepy. I blushed and started to walk away, but was stopped by a voice saying “Hey are you new here I don't think I have ever seen you around. I would have remembered a beauty like you.” I blushed even more and stuttered “Y-yh-yeah I am new. Sorry again for bumping into you. My name is Emilie by the way.” He smiled at me and said “Well it's nice to meet you Emilie, I am Dash. If you need anything just ask me alright.” I nodded then headed off to my locker that was written on the top of my schedule with the combo. I walked past a few people who turned as I walked. I heard whispers fallow and sighed this is going to be a long day. When I got to my locker I started to unlock it and then put my stuff away. That's when I heard a voice that I knew say “Hey are you new here or is this just your new locker?” I shut my locker and turned to see Danny standing there.  
I smiled and said “Oh hi Danny long time no see.” He looked at me shocked and then asked “What are you doing here? Is your dad here?!” I frowned and shook my head and said “No he is still at home. And he thought that a change would be good for me. So he enrolled me here and I have an apartment that I am staying at.” He smiled and nodded suddenly there was a guy standing next to him and a girl. They looked at me and said at the same time “So who's she?” I smiled shyly and said “Uh hi I am Emilie Masters. It's nice to meet you.” The girl looked at me wired and the boy smile kind of creepy and said “Well it's very nice to meet you.” I looked at Danny and he smiled asking “So what classes do you have?” I handed him my schedule and his smile widened as he said “We have all the same classes! This is going to be great.” I smiled and nodded happy that I would have a friend in my classes. Before we walked off I thought of something “I looked over at the two I had just met and asked “Hey I never got your names.” The girl looked at me and said “I am Sam.” The boy smiled and winked saying “I am Tucker.” I laughed and said “Well I hope we can be good friends!” They both nodded Tucker more vigorously then Sam, but  she still nodded. I think I am going to really like living here even though it was a big change.


	3. The Ghost Zone.

-In Class After The Last Chapter-

Emilie's Pov-

I sighed as I stood out side the door and waited for the teacher to call me in. 'Why do teachers have to do this make the new kid stand outside and then stand up in front of the class! I know that they have not been in school for a long time, but they have to remember how it feels to be in school right.' I was pulled out of my thoughts as the teacher opened the door and said “Miss Masters please come and introduce yourself to the class.” I nodded as I fallowed him in to the class room full of chattering teens. As I stood next to him he said “Would you please tell the class your name.” I nodded again and then looked up a bit saying “Hello my name is Emilie Masters, uh can I take my seat now?” The teacher nodded and said “Yes you will be sitting next to Danny Fenton seeing as that is the only empty seat.” I nodded and walked to my seat.  
Sadly said seat was in the second to last row, that made me have to walk past a ton of people. As I walked back I could hear tones of whispers, but the teacher soon stopped that and started teaching. I sat down in my seat and sighed as I started taking notes. This is going to be a long day, I just really hope all of my teachers don't make me stand in front of the class. As I took notes a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked around then noticed the guy from this morning looking at me with a wired smile. I looked down and opened the paper up to see a note. I looked to the front of the room and saw that the teacher was still looking at the board. I looked back down and read the note that said “Hey Emilie glad that we are in the same class. I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today? -Dash” I looked back to the board and took some more notes then made sure that the teacher was not looking and wrote back “Yeah sure that would be nice, thank you for inviting me. :) -Emilie” I looked up from my note and saw the teacher looking down at me. I started to stutter out an apology, but he just waved it off and said “Seeing as it's your first day here I will let you off with a warning this time. I will not let you off so easy next time, am I understood?” I nodded and then said quietly “Yes sir, I am very sorry...” He smiled at me then walked back to the front of the class room. I sighed as I heard some of the other people around me laughing at the fact that I had been caught witting a note on my first day of class.  
 Thankfully the bell soon rung and everyone started to pack up. I was putting my notebook back into my bag when I heard a voice say “So do you want to have lunch with me?” I looked up and saw Dash standing there with a smirkish smile. I nodded and said “Uh yeah thanks for asking.” He nodded and then surprised me by garbing my book and saying “Why don't you let me walk you to your next class.” I smiled at him grabbing my book and said “That would be nice, but I can carry my own book thank you very much.” He frowned then smiled and started to walk out. Leading me to my next class. I was glad that this teacher did not make me stand in front of the class and that once again and that I got to sit next to Danny. Thankfully it seemed that I was not going to be behind in any of my classes if anything it looked like I was going to be ahead.   
-Time Skip To Lunch- 

Emilie's Pov-

I stood in line to get food as Dash chattered away in front of me about who knows what. I smiled at the lunch lady as I grabbed a chicken salad and water bottle. We paid for our food and then walked to a table full of people. I sat down next to Dash and a girl who had dark black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me as another girl with blond hair and blueish green eyes said “So your that new girl... Nice to meet you I am Star.” I smiled at her and said “It's nice to meet you I am Emilie, but I guess you knew that.” I heard Dash laugh as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I blushed as he said “I told you she was cute right.” I heard another laugh as the girl with dark hair said “I am Paulina, like Star said nice to meat you.” I smiled and nodded then realized that Dash still had his arm around my shoulder I shrugged out form under it. As lunch want on the topic changed to my old school and what that was like. I smiled and told them about it and my friends. Then someone asked if I played any sports or was in a club, I nodded and said “Well I was on the cheer team.” They all looked at me then Paulina said “Well then why not join the team here!” I shrugged and said maybe they all kept talking, but I just tuned them out not caring really. 'This is why I did not like half the people at my old school they where all stuck up rich kids.' I was pulled out of my thoughts as Star asked “So how is it that you have two different color eyes?” I looked at her and said “Well I am not really sure my dad said that my mom was the same way so it must run in the family.” The all nodded and then went back to chattering to them self’s. I sighed and kept eating quiet.  
As soon as I was done eating I stood up and said “I am going to the uh library I have to get a book for class.” Everyone nodded and waved at me as I walked off. I walked out into the hall and then sighed I don't need a book really, but I don't want to sit there any more. I started to walk off as I heard “Hey Eli wait up.” I turned knowing there was only one person in the school who knew my nickname. I smiled at Danny as he walked over with Sam and Tucker fallowing behind him. Sam was glaring at me slightly as Danny asked where I was going. I smiled and said “Well if you ask the people I was eating lunch with I am going to the library, but really I just wanted to get away from them they where driving me crazy.” They stared at me for a second then started laughing as they said “I am glad that where not the only ones who think that they are horrible.” I smiled then laughed along with them as I did the door opened and out walked Dash, Star and Paulina.   
I looked down at the floor feeling a bit bad that I had lied to them about going to the library. They looked over at the four of us and then Dash said “You know if you really want to fit in at all around here you should not hang out with these losers.” I glared at him and said “Well then I guess that makes me a loser as well!” I smirked and then placed my arm around Danny's shoulder. This cased Dash to glare at Danny and both Paulina and Star to gasp.  I could hear Sam and Tucker chuckling behind us as Star said “Well I hope you are happy with these losers cause your not going to be able to hang out with us anymore.” She turned and walked off pulling Paulina along with her, Dash stood there for a second still glaring at Danny then he turned and smiled at me a bit and said “If you ever get tired of hanging out with these LOSERS let me know. I have quite a bit of pull around here you know.” I laughed and said “Yeah I don't think that will happen.” He sighed and just walked away, once he was out of ear shot Tucker, Sam and Danny all started laughing. I smiled as Sam said “Well I guess that your not so bad after all.” I dropped my arm from around Danny's shoulder and blushed a bit he smiled at me and then asked if after school I wanted to hang out at his house with the three of them. I agreed and then could not wait for school to finish.  
-After School At The Fenton's House-

Emmie's Pov-

It was a little wired walking with Danny to his house...just the two of us. Sam and Tucker both had to go home right after school last minute so it ended up being just me and Danny. It did not take us very long to reach there house as soon as we walked in the door we where greeted by Mr. Fenton. He did not seem to notice me because right away he just started talking to Danny about some new ghost hunting tool he was making. I heard Danny sigh he really is not into this kind of thing, but it's not like I can blame him being half ghost and having ghost hunters for parents. I smiled at him and then looked up at his dad and said “Hi Mr. Fenton it's nice to see you again.” He looked down at me shocked for a second before placing a hand on my head saying “Well hello there Emilie what brings you all the way to our sleepy town? Is your dad here as well?!” I shock my head and said “Well I am staying here for a bit to attended school. And as for my dad he well he had a lot going on so he had to stay in Wisconsin...” He sighed then smiled at me and then said “Well I know Maddie will be happy to see you again and now I can show you the lab!” I smiled and looked at Danny who was rubbing the back of his head and smiling at me apolitically.  
As we walked through the kitchen Maddie turned form the stove and said  “Emilie what a surprise to see you here! Are you just in town for a visit or are you staying for a while.” I smiled at her and then told her how I was staying here for school. She smiled at me and surprised me by saying “Well just so you know your welcome here anytime!” I looked at her shocked then smiled and said “Thank you so much Mrs. Fenton.” She looked back to the stove and said “It's no problem and call me Maddie.” I nodded and looked over at Danny as he said “Well we have some uh home work stuff we need to work on. So well be in my room if you need us.” Maddie nodded well Jack was about to argue that he had not showed me the lab yet, but Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen and up to his room. Once we got there he tuned and asked “So it's not like I am not happy your here and all, but whats the real reason your father sent you here?” I sighed and sat down on the chair by his desk, he sat on the bed and looked at me waiting for a reply. I looked down at my hands that where folded on my lap and asked “Was it really that obvious that that it was not for school?” I heard him chuckled so I looked up and saw him smirk before he said “Not to most people, but knowing how your father is I figured that he had other plans. There is also the fact that before this you went to one of the best school in Wisconsin.” I smiled at him for a second then looked down and said “Yeah I was wondering how long it would take for you to pick up on that... Well the reason he sent me really was now please don't be mad. Well he wanted to have me keep an eye on you and your dad.” There was silence that fallowed and I was not really sure what to expect him or wanted him to say.  
I looked up after a few seconds to see Danny looking at me confused before he said “So your dad really sees us as that big of a threat, that he sends his only child to look after us.” He started laughing as if there was some sort of joke I had missed. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head and said “Well he is not really scared of you or your dad he just wants me to see if you are getting stronger you know. He never really told me more then that I think that he knew you would ask me about this. I am really sorry I understand that you may not want to be friend with me after this. I can just tell my dad that your fighting ghost to keep the town safe and and that your getting a bit stronger.” I looked up from my hand to see what Danny was thinking, but he was looking down. I stood up from my seat and started walk to the door as I said softly “I understand I guess I will see you around school...” Before I even reached the door Danny grabbed my wrist and said “I understand this has got to be really hard on you knowing that your dad sent you here so that you would keep an eye on his foe. And as for not being your friend that would never happen! Your like the most kind and caring person I have ever met.” I looked over at him shocked then could not help, but smile and give him a huge hug. I heard him chuckle as he patted my head.  
It was nice to finally have some one my own age to study with, back home I never had time to have anyone over. I smiled as we talked about how I liked the school and classes and that fun stuff. After a hour or so Danny stood up and stretched asking “Want to go see the lab now I don't think anyone is down there.” I nodded and fallowed behind him as he walked down the stares. As we walked to through the kitchen he sighed and said “I might as well go grab a book or something so if anyone is down there I can play it off as wanting to ask a question. I will be right back.” He smiled over at me as he flew up through the ceiling and into what must be his room. I laughed to my self at the thought of using my powers to go grab a book. After a second Danny floated back down holding one of the books we had been using to study. I smiled at him and said “Well can I see it now that you have a reason to go down there?” He laughed and nodded leading me down another set of stairs and into basement lab. It was full to the brim of different ghost hunting things along with a huge portal and some floating sub looking thing.  
As we walked in Danny asked “Hey dad could you help us for a second?” Jack who must have been working on the sub thing popped out and said “About the Specter Speeder? Sure!” He warped one arm around Danny and the other around me pulling us into the Specter Speeder as I now know it to be called. I smiled a bit and nodded as Jack showed us all of the different features that I looked over at Danny and saw that he looked really bored. I laughed quietly and he looked at me then smiled a bit mimicking his dad. I covered my mouth with my hand so that I was not heard. Thankfully Maddie called for Jack from outside the Specter Speeder. He climbed out leaving only me and Danny sitting in the craft. As we sat there it did not seem that Maddie know we where here, because she satrted asking about today’s date and getting kind of upset. She then said “Our anniversary, dear? Oh well I guess it just slipped your mind.....for the 18th year in a row!!” I heard a thump as the craft started beeping and flashing. I looked over at Danny and he just shrugged when it started moving we both jumped and and let out sounds of surprises. As it moved forward the portal opened up to show a swirling green entrance. I closed my eyes as we floated through the portal I have to admit never going into this place before I was not sure what to expect and that scared me quiet a bit. I could hear Danny yelling next to me after he stopped I felt something hit my arm.   
I opened my eyes and saw tones of ghost flying around lots of them came right up to the window of the Specter Speeder I jumped as they did. I leaned back as far as I could when I saw a huge black figure start to appear and then turn white. The craft slowed to a stop so that we where right in front of  the huge white figure. I stared up at him as he said “Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the riles.” I looked over at Danny as he stuttered out “Uh oh, sorry... We we did we didn't know. Where from.. out of town.” I nodded and said quietly “We did not know really sorry sir.”  He shook his head and said “Ignorance of the law is no excuse for is no excuse for breaking it, punks. I see your faces around here again the three of us are going to have a problem.” Both Danny and nodded and said “Y-yes sir!” Danny grabbed the shifter and threw the Specter Seeder into reverse flying us all the way out and back to the lab. We both climbed out of the Speeder Maddie was still yelling at Jack and then slammed down onto the craft again. I looked over at Danny and saw that just like me he was shaking uncontrollably. Jack looked down at us and said “I know, I know, I'm just as freaked out by her reaction as you two are!” We just nodded not knowing what to say.   
-Time Skip To That Night At Emilie's Apartment-

Emilie's Pov-

After the long fist day of school it was nice to just be home and relax. One of the nice things about my apartment is that it has a nice big tub. I sank lower into the warm bubble filled water and thought about what had happened to day. I started at a new school, made some new friends, saw the ghost zone, met an angry ghost and saw Danny’s parents get into a fight. I sighed and then took a deep breath before ducking under the water. I feel bad for Danny having to worry about his parents splinting up. I looked over as my music that had been playing paused and flashed saying I had a phone call. I looked closer and saw that it was my father calling me. I smiled a bit and then answered the call, “Hi dad, how are you?” I could hear the smile in his voice as he said “Good evening sweat heart, I am good. How are you, do you like your new apartment and school?” I nodded then said “Yeah my apartment is really nice it's close to everything. School went well I like most of my classes, I am ahead for the most part...” I heard a chuckle and he said “Well that's great I am glad your liking it so far... How is Daniel doing, you saw him at school right?” I sighed quietly so he would not hear then said happily “Yeah it's great he is in all of my classes. I even got to hang out at there house after school. There lab is quiet big cause I know your going to ask.” I heard him laugh again before he said “That's my girl and I am sure that he asked what you where doing here.” I nodded and said “Yep and I told him what yous said to that  you sent me to watch over them.” He sighed and then said “I will talk to you latter Elie sleep well. And know that I do love you.” I smiled a bit and said “Yeah you to.... Love you daddy.” After that he hung up and my music started playing again.  
I sank back into the water, this is not fair why is that u have to do my dads dirty work. I shook my head and then finished my bath. After I got out I [changed into my pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/comfy_pajamas/set?id=151966850) and climbed into bed. That night all I could think of before I fell asleep was the ghost we had run into in the ghost zone. I just got this wired feeling like we would be dealing with him sooner then we would like to. I rolled over and looked out the window at the park, before I knew it I had fallen asleep.  
-Time Skip The Next Morning At School-

Emilie's Pov-

As we walked down the hall Danny told Sam and Tucker about the fight between his parents last night. I walked beside him as he said “You two should have seen them fight. My folks never fight... well they fight ghost, but that's different.” I smiled a bit and Danny as I patted his back before Sam brushed me out of the way by put her arm around Danny shoulder. I sighed to my self as I thought 'Well I guess that she does not like me that much after all.' I was pulled out of my thoughts as Danny said loudly “She said the word, oh man she did!” I looked at him concerned as he yelled “SHE SAID THE WORD!” I looked over at Tucker and saw his eyes open wide. I looked over as Sam said “Tucker say something to calm him down!” Tucker looked over at Danny as he asked “Well... Uh...did she say it twice?” I sighed a bit then looked at Danny and said “Danny don't worry it's okay we will think of something to do.” I smiled at him a bit just trying to help. I heard Sam sigh as Tucker smiled at me and Danny looked down. Before anyone could say anything else Danny turned to us and said “That settles it...I'm going into the Ghost Zone and I am going to get that present back!” I looked over at Sam and Tucker who looked a bit shocked. They looked over at me then back at Danny as they asked him quietly “Are you sure that you should e talking about this in font of her?” I giggled a bit and then said “Well seeing as I have been to the Ghost Zone and am also part ghost I think its okay...” Both Tucker and Sam looked over at me shocked as Danny just rubbed the back of his head.  
I smiled at them and then at Danny as I asked him “So when are we going?” He smiled at me then said “We will go after school if your all up to it that is.” I smiled and looked over at Tucker and Sam who where still standing there staring at me dumbfounded. After a few seconds they both blinked and then said “Yeah that works.” As they said this the bell rang telling us to get to class. I sighed not wanting to go to class and deal with the teachers or worst of all the stupid popular kids.  
-Time Skip After School At The Fenton's-

Emilie's Pov-

Danny and I stood out side the Ghost Zone both in our ghost form, he had a head set on that had a web cam attached. I looked over at the portal not really wanting to go into that place again. Danny sighed next to me and said “I so don't want to do this.” I nodded and said “I feel the same way this place gives me the creeps.” I looked over as Tucker handed me a ear piece that fit right into my ear. Sam smiled at Danny then said “You guys get in, get the present, and get out. You'll be fine.” I smiled at her a bit then said “Thanks Sam (I leaned closer to her) Even if that was only meant for Danny it made me feel better as well.” She looked at me confused then nodded. Tucker was playing a game on his PDA that was supposed to be used to watch our progress and keep an eye out for us. Danny turned to Sam and said “You'll monitor the web cam?” Sam nodded and said “Yeah I monitor the web cam.” I smiled then said “Well we had better get going.” Danny nodded then walked through the portal, I fallowed close behind him not wanting to get separated.  
As soon as we got in I heard Sam say “Wow this place is amazing!” I shook my head as Danny said “No it's not, it's creepy and it goes on forever! I don't even know where to start to look.” I nodded and said “Yeah it even seems different since we came in here on accident.” Danny nodded as we stood in font of a door, he opened it to show a little kid with a TV. I fallowed him in as he said “Uh, hi. Have- have you seen a present um, about yea big.” He showed to size of the box as the kid tuned slightly to look at us. He then continued to turn his head until it was sitting backwards on his body. I yelped in surprise and grabbed Danny’s arm as the kid then started to yell getting louder and louder “Get Out Of My ROOM!” AS h yelled he started to transform into a beast. I was staring at the beast shocked as Danny said “Sorry, uh sorry! Wah!” Danny pulled the door open and then pulled me out with him. Both Danny and I where panting as we floated out passed other doors. I looked over at all the doors as Danny said “This is not good all of these doors lead to another ghost lair. Where never going to find the present at this point. My folks are going to get divorced and it's going to be all my fault. I looked over at Danny not knowing what to say.  
I was about to reach out to give Danny’s hand a reassuring squeeze when Sam's voice came over the speaker saying “Relax Danny, we all just have to stay focused.” I heard her call for Tucker, but he did not reply after that I just blocked them out and started to look for another door that might have what we where looking for. Danny fallowed behind me we both jumped a bit as we heard Tucker's voice over the speaker say “Danny, Emilie! I think I can guide you to the present!” I smiled and said “Way to go Tuck.” Sam cut in as she said “There's a doorway coming up on your left, take it.” Both Danny and I flew towards the door as we flew in we saw a tone of different box shaped items along with some other stuff. I looked around with Danny as he says “So this is where all of that stuff ends up...” From below us I heard a voice yell “YES! IT all ends up in the possession of THE BOX GHOST!” I laughed to my self as Danny rubbed his head and asked “What are you doing here?” I continued to laugh a bit as The Box Ghost yelled back at us “I am The Box Ghost! Where do you think we go when you release us form your round cylindrical trap?” I was finally able to stop giggling as Danny asked “Do you mean the Fenton Thermos?” He looked dumbfounded then yelled again “I am The Box Ghost!” I could not help but start giggling again, I don't know what it is about this ghost, but he just makes me laugh. Danny looked over at me confused and then back at The Box Ghost as he said “Beware, for I am merely ONE of your foes who resides with in this realm! In fact, you might say we're a package deal!” I could not help it something about that made me laughed even harder. Danny just started at me as I laughed at the stupid joke.   
Danny shook his head and said “Ugh, look there is something that we are looking for, something important. And I don’t have time for your box puns.” The Box Ghost sighed and then was about to say something when a tone of sirens wailed behind us. We all turned to the sound soon The Box Ghost looked at us and said “Flee! Lest you be sealed and shipped to your doooooom!” There where flashes of green flying past us, one hit The Box Ghost and his hands where shackled. Both Danny and I started to fly away when we where both hit as well. We where hit had causing us to be knocked back, I tried to pull at the restrains, but it did not work at all. From back where the sirens had come from I heard a voice say “Possession of unauthorized recording equipment, that's against the rules. At least now it is.” It was the ghost we had run into the other day, he had pulled off both our head sets. I looked over at Danny as he stared at the ghost, I looked at the ghost as well as I said “Please we are not trying to cause any trouble.” Danny nodded and said “Yeah this is all just a big misunderstanding.” The ghost looked down at us and said “There may be chaos everywhere in the Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in my prison. You should have heeded my warning you punks. Now you two and I have a problem.” I started at him before we where both thrown into the back of a van.  
I looked over at Danny as he said and said “Great my parents are splitting up, my sister's a basket case, one of my best friends is her to spy on me by order of her father and now we are going to ghost jail. This has got to be the worst day ever.” I smiled over at him and turned so that I could place a cuffed hand on his knee. He looked at me over at me and I said “Hey it's not all bad. At least your dad is not a psychopath obsessed with his collage rival and his son. And now has sent his only child to observe said collage rival and half ghost son. Oh yeah and there is the part about moving schools then going to jail as well.” I smiled again as he looked at me concerned then laughed and said “Yeah you have a good point thanks Elie.” I nodded as the doors to the van opened to reveal a prison yard full of angry looking ghost. Most I did not know, but there was one that I had met and he was scary enough. Said ghost turned and looked at us saying “Well if it isn't the young whelp who helped us get locked up in this stinking place!” I looked at Danny as Skulker said “Welcome home.” I looked over at all the ghost who looked about ready to beat the living shit out of Danny. He looked at me and frowned saying “I think that I just beat you for having the worst day ever.” I nodded my head quietly as I was pushed out of the van and forced to fallow the guard.  
Both Danny and I where shoved into an office looking room, once in we where forced into chairs where are arms where once again shackled this time to the chair. We had both been forced to change into the prison uniform before we had been sent into the room. As we sat there the ghost from before said “Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance.” We watched as the gift floated by Danny reached out to grab it, but the chains held him back. I looked over at the ghost and was about to try and explain everything when Danny said “Excuse me, sir, but-but..” The ghost walked over and grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up as he said “Names Walker, son. Know it, fear it. Obey it.” He dropped Danny and walked back  and forth in front of the both of us saying “I am your judge, executioner, jailer and if necessary your executioner.” I looked at him confused as both Danny and I said “Uh, you said 'executioner' three times. He held a book in his hand as the present floated by he smirked down at us as he said “I like that part of the job.” I shiver at the thought of that, as I did Danny looked over at Walker and said “Uh you see, Mr. Walker, uh the truth is where actually trying to remove the contraband.” As he said this he lifted his chair up and started walking towards the present. Walker had his back turned to us so he did not see what Danny was doing. As he continued to walk forward he said “So uh, if we could just grab it and go... I promise we'll-” Walker took this moment to turn and see Danny with his hands reached out to the present.  
He walked over and kicked Danny’s chair down then placed his hands on either of our chairs. He crouched down so that he was looking at the two of and said “Well you see son I would really like to let you and your girlfriend her go, but I can't cause that would be against the rules.” I glared at him as I said “We are trying to fix the problem for you why are you being such a dick about it! And just so you know I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!” He looked down at me shocked for a second before he chuckled and said “Well little lady I have some good news for you seeing as this is your first offense I am willing to be lenient on you and your  _boyfriend_.” I glared at the back of his head well he read for that stupid book. He turned to face us again and yelled at us “Your sentence is 1,000 Years!” I glared at him as guards came in and pulled us out. I looked over at Danny who had his head down glaring at the ground. The guards walked us to a cafeteria and shoved us in as another yelled chow time. We walked forward a little and Danny sighed when he saw a table that Skulker sat at along with the Box Ghost and a few others I did not know. Danny looked over at me as he said “Wow this is almost just like high school pretty much everyone who hates me at one table. All that's missing is your dad.” I chuckled a bit and said “Sounds like fun...” As I said this they all started walking over to us. Danny jumped back as he said “Sorry I can't stay and catch up on old times!” I was about to fallow when Skulker grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
I glared at him as he smirked down at me and said “Hello again Ghost Girl.” I tried to pull my arm out of his grip as Danny came flying at us. He slammed into skulkers chest as he was chased by a lunch lady. Skulker flung him into another ghost who threw him into yet another. At this point I pulled my arm out of Skulkers grip and dropped to the ground before being picked up by another ghost. Danny was pinned to the lunch lady with a spoon. I heard Skulker crack his knuckles as he made a fist and started to walk forward. I tried to kick the ghost holding me, but it was to no avail he had me held to far away form him. I kept trying as Danny yelled at Skulker “Wait, I'm not the enemy here. I mean yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone. I sighed and said “Not helping Danny...” He looked over at me then back to the ghost in front of him and said “I did not lock you up here, did I?!” I sighed a bit as they all looked around and then the Box Ghost said “It's true! He did nit package us in this box of iron! I am the Bo-” He was cut off as Skulker pushed him out of the way and looked at Danny as he said “Go on...” I looked over at Danny as he said “If we all work together then we could bust out of here.” I smiled a bit as Danny said “After we get out of here you can kick my butt, sound good?” Skulker looked over at me and then to Danny as he said “The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now.” Danny was dropped by the lunch lady and I was also dropped landing on the floor. Danny walked over and helped me up as he said “Alright here's what we do...”   
-Time Skip To The Plan Being Put Into Action-

Emilie's Pov-

I looked around as tones of other prisoners started chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” I winced as Danny got hit, it was not really hard, but it still must have hurt. Danny went flying across the cafeteria, that was my cue to get involved. I ran over to help Danny up and was knocked to side as Skulker walked over saying “My prey ceases to amuse me. But you will do...” He reached down and pulled me up by the arm. I let out a fake yelp as some guards walked over and started to bend down towards Danny who jumped and tackled on into a wall. He grabbed the guards baton and threw it to Skulker as he yelled “NOW!” I smiled as I dropped from Skulker's grip and he grabbed the baton, yelling at the other ghost to attack! With all of the ghost rioting it did not take long for the guards to be over powered. AS we all ran out of the cafeteria the other took a left towards the doors Danny and I kept running right. We stopped as we heard Skulker yelling at us that it was the other way. The lunch lady flew up to us and started yelling at us as well. I smiled as Danny said “We have some unfinished business with the warden.” They all looked at us confused before shrugging us off and continuing out the door. Before he was all the way out Skulker turned and yelled “Good luck, children. I look forward to hunting the two of you, on the out side.”  I smiled over at him then suited as Danny said “Thanks, I think?” On our way to the Wardens office we saw our cloths so we stopped and changed into them. I smiled as I looked at my outfit, it's much better then the stupid prison garbs that they made us put on. I may not be the most girly, but I like to look nice.  
After we had changed we walked down the hall and Danny kicked the door to the Warden's office open. I smiled as he said “How about saying please? Saying please is a rule.” Walker pulled his book out and asked “It is?” I smiled as Danny flew over and slammed the book on Walkers finger. I smirked and said “Well it is now...” Both Danny and I looked over to see the present floating off to the side. We both started to fly towards it, but where stopped short as Walker grabbed onto our lags and threw Danny onto the ground well still holding me upside down. He placed his foot onto Danny’s chest well saying “Let me aquatint you two with a few rules.” He leaned down so that he was right above Danny he held a hand out as he counted “Rule one, you cross me you pay the consequences. Rule two, just because your a ghost doesn't mean I can't crush you within a few inches of your afterlife.” I could tell that walked was really trying to crush him. I started to try and kick at him saying “Get off of him stop it!” He slammed me down on to the ground as he said “Rule three...” Before he could say anything the Specter Speeder phased through the wall.   
I smiled as I saw Sam and Tucker, Danny looked up at them and said “How did you guys get in here?!” Tucker smiled at us as he said “Check it out, really-world stuff just phases though everything in here!” I smiled as Sam spook my thoughts out loud saying “I the Ghost Zone we are the Ghost!” I smiled at Danny as he said “Where the ghost? So maybe... it's time we stop fighting like ghost and start fighting like kids!” I laughed and said “Yep that's what it looks like.” Danny looked over at me and smiled as we both changed back into our human forms. Danny stood up easily and bent down to help me up. I smiled and then walked with him as he grabbed the present and then the Specter Speeder. Walker was freaking out because he could not touch us. I snickered and salted him we road off holding onto the craft. It was a calm ride into the real-world and a nice way to end our little adventurer. Once we got back to the lab Danny started to freak out about getting the gift to his dad. I smiled at him and said “You don't have to worry about it just be ready to go I will make sure you get there.” He smiled and to my surprise hugged me, I hugged him back then sighed as I walked away and started to make a few phone calls.   
In the end Danny got to where he need to be and it turned out that it was all a misunderstanding. I smiled to my self as I sat in bed that night thinking of what it would be like to have a family like that. As I thought of this I remembered when I was little and had asked dad why my friend had a mommie and daddy, but I only had a daddy. He smiled down at me and patted my head saying “Sometimes when your older I will tell you, but know that I love you enough for twenty mommies.” Being so young I did not push it and just nodded then went off and played. I looked over at the picture on my nightstand of me and my father. He looked so care free and happy there...why did things have to change. I rolled over and closed my eyes before the tears that I knew would come could. That nigh I had a strange dream it was not bad, but it was wired. In my dream I was home, but things where different more inviting and welcoming. I walked down the hall to the library and say two people sitting and talking I walked in quietly not wanting to disturb them. As I got closer I saw my dad and a woman, she had dark hair maybe even darker then mine. Dad was facing me and when he noticed me standing there he smiled. The woman turned and when she did my heart stopped, she had a very kind  caring face. Her smile was so warm and welcoming, but what made my heart stop was her eyes.....just like mine they where a bright sky blue and deep forest green. I could feel the tears in my eyes as she said “Hi sweat heart.” Before anything more could be said I was jolted awake by my alarm. I reached up and rubbed my eye feeling a wetness on my cheeks. I sighed and shook my head to clear it, 'It's just a dream shake it off girl.' Even as I thought this the image of that woman from my dream flashed in my head...could that really be my mother?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on another sight as well Quotve.com.


End file.
